


Nightmares

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Polyamorous relationship, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Emma is having a nightmare and the Queen arrives to comfort her, having sensed her magic going haywire.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Nightmares

Emma was tossing and turning in her bed as cold sweat rolled down her forehead, whimpering quietly as haunting visions of the past flooded her mind. She was oblivious to the fact that her magic was acting up as a result of her intense distress. It was only when she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder that she awoke with a gasp. She blinked quickly, staring up at the figure in the darkness with wide eyes. It took her a moment to realize she was no longer dreaming, and that it was only the Queen. She let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank God,” she rasped, “It’s just you.” She wiped the sweat from her brow as she sat up. “What are you doing here?”

The Queen offered her a faint smile of reassurance. “Checking on you, of course. I could sense your magic.”

“From across town? Is it really that strong?”

“Only because we share true love. Our magic is intertwined, dear,” the Queen explained.

She took a seat at the edge of the bed and clasped her hands around Emma’s in an effort to soothe the blonde’s nerves. It seemed to help, if only for the time being.

“Will you tell me what’s causing all this?” she asked gently.

“It was just a nightmare,” Emma told her.

“Darling, this was so much more than that, and we both know it.”

Emma let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, you’re right,” she confessed, “I was just reliving my time in foster care. Mr. Fowley was the worst.” She gripped her sheets tightly. “He— He used to hit me. It didn’t matter if I did anything wrong or not. Most of the time I didn’t. I always tried my best to stay on his good side. That was back before I realized he didn’t have one to begin with.”

She sucked in a breath when she felt the Queen’s lips on her temple, a gesture that never failed to put her at ease. Her face was wet with sorrow, and she hadn’t even noticed it until now. She stared deep into the Queen’s eyes as the brunette wiped her tears away with an affectionate tenderness.

“He can’t hurt you anymore,” murmured the Queen.

“He can in my dreams,” Emma said somberly.

The Queen was silent for a moment. “I can take him away,” she said, “Forever.”

Emma cocked her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

The Queen gave Emma’s hand a light squeeze. “I mean I can wipe him from your memories. You won’t have to think about that monster ever again.”

“You can do that?” Emma whispered.

“Of course,” said the Queen, “and I will, if you want me to.”

Emma grew quiet as she pondered this. “No,” she said at last, “I think that pain has made me into the person I am today. Without it, I wouldn’t be the same.”

“Then what would you have me do?”

Emma smiled softly. “Stay with me,” she murmured, “Hold me.”

“As you wish, my darling.”

Emma drew back the covers and welcomed the Queen to lie with her. The brunette’s arms slipped around her and drew her close. She reveled in the Queen’s warmth and in the sweet scent of spiced apples permeating from the woman’s perfect hair. She could feel the Queen’s magic envelope her like a blanket, mingling with her own magic and leading her to grow more relaxed with each passing moment. Her eyelids started to droop, though she was conscious enough to comprehend the brunette’s soft voice.

“Emma?”

“Hm?”

“Regina and I have been discussing it lately, and we’d like you to move in with us at the mansion.”

Hearing this made Emma’s eyes open back up in an instant. She almost couldn’t believe it.

 _“What?_ Did I hear that right? You want me to move in?”

“Absolutely,” said the Queen, “We have for some time. We just weren’t sure how to bring it up, much less _when._ I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

“Yes,” Emma breathed, “Yes, I’ll move in.” Once again, there were tears in her eyes. “Nothing would please me more.”

The Queen smiled. “Good. I’m happy to hear that.” She planted a light kiss on Emma’s forehead. “And I know Regina will be, too. We love you, Emma, and we appreciate you— more than you can possibly imagine.”

Emma grinned. “Well, I can imagine quite a bit.”

The Queen chuckled. “I’m going to pretend that wasn’t a _Star Wars_ reference and that it came from your own fantastic mind,” she said, “In all seriousness, Regina and I cherish you and Henry above all else. You two are a real treasure. We love you.”

Emma’s grin softened into a genuine smile as she kissed the Queen. “I know,” she whispered, “and no, that wasn’t just another Star Wars reference. I know you love me, and I can’t express how much that means to me. I know I have a family that loves me, but that just isn’t the same as what _we_ have— you, me, and Regina— I know exactly what it is. I’m just too afraid to say it.”

“Love. _True_ love,” the Queen murmured, “You don’t have to be afraid, Emma. I was, once upon a time. I rejected it. Ran from it at every turn. I thought no one could ever love me. I couldn’t even love _myself,_ but then Regina and I became two separate entities, and I realized that the first step to letting myself love another was to first love myself.” She smiled. “I certainly have, it would seem. Just not in the way most would expect.” She pulled Emma even closer. “And now, my dear, I have _you.”_

She realized then that Emma’s eyes had closed, and the blonde was sleeping soundly. Her smile widened.

“Sweet dreams, Emma. You deserve at least _that much._ Hell, I’d say we both do.”

And before long, she followed her lover into Morpheus’ kingdom.


End file.
